Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, and run one or more software applications in addition to providing for voice communications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, email clients, instant messaging (“IM”) clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. The transfer of Internet content to and from wireless device is typically facilitated by the Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms. Such wireless devices may operate on a cellular network, on a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), or on both of these types of networks.
With respect to WLANs, the term “Wi-Fi” (“Wireless Fidelity”) pertains to certain types of WLANs that use specifications in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) 802.11 family. The term Wi-Fi was created by an organization called the Wi-Fi Alliance, which oversees tests that certify product interoperability. The particular specification under which a Wi-Fi network operates is called the “flavour” of the network. Wi-Fi has gained acceptance in many businesses, office buildings, agencies, schools, and homes as an alternative to a wired local area network (“LAN”). All the 802.11 specifications use the Ethernet protocol and Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (“CSMA/CA”) for path sharing. The original modulation used in 802.11 was phase-shift keying (“PSK”). However, other schemes, such as complementary code keying (“CCK”), are used in some of the newer specifications. The newer modulation methods provide higher data speed and reduced vulnerability to interference. In addition, to improve security, entities running a WLAN often use security safeguards such as encryption or a virtual private network (“VPN”).
In a WLAN, an access point (“AP”) is a station that transmits and receives data (sometimes referred to as a transceiver). An access point connects users to other users within the network and also can serve as the point of interconnection between the WLAN and a wired LAN. Each access point can serve multiple users within a defined network area. As users move beyond the range of one access point (i.e., when they roam), they are automatically handed over to the next one. A small WLAN may only require a single access point. The number of access points required increases as a function of the number of network users and the physical size of the network.
An 802.11 WLAN may operate in “infrastructure mode” or in “ad-hoc mode”. In infrastructure mode, wireless devices communicate with each other by first going through an AP. In this mode, wireless devices can communicate with each other or can communicate with a wired network. The term basic service set (“BSS”) is used to refer to a configuration where one AP is connected to a wired LAN and a set of wireless devices. An extended service set (“ESS”) an configuration comprising two or more BSSs that form a single sub-network or WLAN. Most corporate WLANs operate in infrastructure mode because they require access to the wired LAN in order to use services such as file servers or printers. In ad-hoc mode, wireless device communicate directly with each other, without the use of an AP. Ad-hoc mode is also referred to as peer-to-peer mode or an independent basic service set (“IBSS”) configuration. Ad-hoc mode is useful for establishing a network where wireless infrastructure does not exist or where corporate network services are not required.
A service set identifier (“SSID”) is a unique 32-character network name, or identifier, that differentiates one WLAN from another. All APs and wireless devices attempting to connect to a specific WLAN must use the same SSID. The SSID can be any alphanumeric entry up to a maximum of 32 characters and is typically case sensitive. The SSID is attached to the header of packets sent over a WLAN and acts as a password when a wireless device tries to connect to a WLAN (or ESS). As mentioned, the SSID differentiates one WLAN from another, so all APs and all wireless and other devices attempting to connect to a specific WLAN must use the same SSID. A device will not be permitted to join a WLAN (or ESS) unless it can provide the WLAN's unique SSID. A SSID is also referred to as a network name because essentially it is a name that identifies a WLAN. Typically, the APs of a WLAN broadcast their SSIDs to wireless devices within their coverage area.
On a wireless device, each SSID has an associated profile which is a saved group of network settings relating to the WLAN that the SSID identifies. A SSID profile typically includes information such as the following: the SSID or WLAN name; a profile name (i.e., an optional alternate name for the WLAN other than the SSID); the operating mode (e.g., infrastructure, ad hoc, etc.); the standard type (e.g., 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, etc.); and, security, encryption, and password settings (e.g., none, personal, enterprise, wired equivalency privacy (“WEP”), Wi-Fi protected access (“WPA”), etc.). Profiles are typically displayed to a user in a profiles list on the wireless device's display screen and are typically arranged in order of network connection priority. A user may switch between WLANs by choosing a WLAN from the profiles list.
The profiles list may be populated by the wireless device upon performing a search or “scan” for available WLANs in the vicinity of the device. In this case, the profiles list will typically display available networks that broadcast their SSIDs and that are in range of the wireless device. The profiles list may also include networks for which a user has previously entered a SSID and any required profile settings. In addition, the user may create new profiles for listing in the profiles list through appropriate configuration input screens.
Thus, on a typical Wi-Fi enabled wireless device a single list of Wi-Fi profiles (i.e., for AP and security information, etc.) is maintained. A connection corresponding to the WLAN corresponding to the topmost profile in the list is typically made first, if possible. The following WLANs in the profiles list are successively attempted until a connection can be established.
One problem with maintaining a single profiles list is inflexibility. This is especially so as these single lists may grow very large. For example, as a user travels between different geographic areas, only a subset of the profiles list will pertain to access points or WLANs located in the user's current area. Having one large profiles list is difficult to manage, in terms of changing relative priorities, and can overload the user with unneeded information. In addition, a single profiles list can also delay the connection process as the entire list needs to be compared against AP scan results.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system presenting lists of wireless local area network profile information to users of wireless and other devices. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.